<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【FFF4】睡在我床上的兄弟 by SpadeJack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428591">【FFF4】睡在我床上的兄弟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack'>SpadeJack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>France National Football Team, france national men’s football team</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23428591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>标题没打错字。是以四大才子波时尚、格精乌、姆神龟与登真香为中心展开的法鸡众大学AU。<br/>更适合中文语境的沙雕本雕，不要在意细节。可能是个连载。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>登贝莱定的闹钟，其主要存在意义是叫醒他全宿舍的兄弟。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>摁掉了闹铃，姆巴佩问：“要叫醒他吗？”“再等等。”格列兹曼回答。这时博格巴在照镜子梳理头毛。</p><p>五分钟后，“要叫醒他吗？”“再等等。”这时博格巴在给自己修剪鬓角。</p><p>又十分钟后，“要叫醒他吗？”“再等等。”这时博格巴在拿起了定型喷雾。</p><p>再十分钟后，“要叫醒他吗？”“可以了。”这时博格巴终于满意了自己的造型，起身。</p><p>“奥斯曼，你FM存档被人删了！”姆巴佩对着那个不动如山的被子团喊道。这时博格巴迈出人生的一小步，1hit。</p><p>“什么？！”登贝莱一激灵，蹬掉被子坐起来。这时博格巴迈出人生的一小步，2hit。</p><p>“啊，没事了没事了……不过你再睡就得迟到了。”格列兹曼搭腔道。这时博格巴迈出人生的一小步，3hit。</p><p>一阵风刮过，登贝莱已然疯狂地跑出宿舍。这时博格巴迈出人生的一小步，4hit——然而并没有。连击中断，他在门口被飞奔过去的某人晃了一下。“每天早晨都必须来这么一出吗？”他抱怨，“差点儿冲撞到我（的发型）啊有没有！”</p><p>“行了行了，再不抓紧时间真正迟到的就是你了。”抓起背包，格列兹曼也走出宿舍——</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>并强势混入马黛茶班的课堂。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>跟隔壁电饭煲班总吃不上“全聚德”的惨状不同，法鸡班有人缺勤的原因就，有些清奇？</p><p>比如上面的格子同学，传说中背部负重太久致使休学疗养的本泽猫同学，传说中在赛贝纳大街被人一棍子闷了的大狸子同学……等等。</p><p>当然啦，最最有名的班级传说莫过于“玄宗显灵”了。根据坊间传言，考前只要拜一拜那反射着智慧光辉的大脑门子，便可逢凶化吉、过五关斩六将、升职加薪迎娶CEO(???)。更有好事者称，把那“玄宗”的真名大喊出来，甚至能震得时任班主任德尚老师都抖三抖。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>“他真的很可怕！他竟然会嫉恨别人的头发，真是太可怕了。”一名不愿意透露名字的XX·博格巴如是说。</p><p>只有瓦拉内不以为然，觉得自己的同学们真是too young too simple。</p><p>——所以，请问你和“玄宗”谈笑风生吗？</p><p>——没有。事实情况是，恰恰相反……</p><p>——那你为什么这么淡定呢？</p><p>瓦拉内对此微微一笑（很倾城？）。毕竟：</p><p>学好数理化，走遍天下都不怕！</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
</p><p>能够统率这样一个人才济济的班级，是多么幸福啊！</p><p>点开校网，德尚老师正“吾日三省学生身”地巡逻各大版面：嗯，官媒版有姆巴佩在疯狂上分，轶闻版有登贝莱在疯狂上分，沙雕版有格列兹曼在疯狂上分，时尚版有博格巴在疯狂上分，鲜肉版有帕瓦尔在疯狂上分，锦鲤版有托利索在疯狂上分，不可描述版有大吉鲁在疯狂上分，反不可描述版有费🐔尔在疯狂上分……而除了灌水版以外，所有地方都有坎特覆盖。</p><p>全线制霸，美滋滋～</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>不过总的来说，网上冲浪生活给德尚老师带来的最大便利还是直播产业——只要戳进法鸡头号网红构建的在线平台，即可随时随地掌控全班的鸡飞狗跳！</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>当然啦，这种弟弟行为（乌姆蒂蒂：有事吗？）最终还是引起了人民群众的警觉。房管门迪果断纠集起一众主播召开法鸡班全体民主评议会，进行了广泛的自我批评与互相批评：</p><p>“我现在就是后悔，非常后悔。”——当事人【登】某，一个被老师精准网络限速以致把把落地成盒的游戏玩家如是说。</p><p>“进到电视剧里各个都是人才，说话又好听，超喜欢在里面的。”——剧·【格】瓦拉，一个被老师精准网络限流以致回回卡频卡死的普通观众如是说。</p><p>七嘴八舌思来想去，最终组织上研究撅ding了：把直播先关停吧，损失两天打赏也没什么大不了的。</p><p>“谁赞成，谁反对？”</p><p>“我反对！”</p><p>只听门迪就yin了两句诗(?)：</p><p>
  <span>“苟</span>
  <span>……</span>
  <span>全性命于乱世，不求闻达于诸侯！”</span>
</p><p>“我门迪没有开挂，凭什么封老纸！人家还不得恰饭嘞？”</p><p>其他人见状纷纷表示：得，那不封不封了。但你要给大🔥想个法子呀！</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>后来，该网红给他们班主任开了个VVIP，一进直播所有房间都播放“吾皇Van岁，Van岁，VanVan岁”效果音的那种，</p><p>于是一接收到“明号”的法鸡众人在镜头前瞬间变得富强民主文明和谐，其乐融融，乖♂乖♂站♂好。</p><p>后来的后来，德尚老师责令门迪同学赶紧把他的VVIP改掉，</p><p>于是效果音变成了“威——武——”。</p><p>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>